1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for displaying an electrocardiogram with certain display styles and more particularly to a display style capable of aiding with electrocardiogram interpretation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several display techniques that improve the visualization of electrocardiogram (“ECG” as an abbreviation) waves have been developed in order to aid in detection of heart disease. An example of such a technique includes the bar graph display technique for displaying movement of the feature points of an ECG in a bar graph form. More specifically, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-181899 discloses a display technique for displaying movement of the ST level on a 12-lead ECG in bar graph form (refer to FIG. 3 etc.). By “12-lead ECG” is meant 12 ECG measurements made by attaching from several to a dozen or so electrodes to a living body.
Since the above-mentioned technologies utilize only specific feature points, the technologies can help in discriminating from among specific types of heart diseases that affect the trends of the feature point. However, in emergency medical activities, including medical treatment at hospitals, technologies that can help in discrimination from among greater varieties of heart disease are required in order to determine appropriate hospitals or services promptly to which the patients should be transferred.